La esposa de Maggie Sawyer
by mcmahonnn
Summary: Sanvers, Cuando le preguntan a Maggie Sawyer por su esposa, ella puede afirmar orgullosamente que Alex Danvers es una buena hija, una protectora hermana, excelente agente y una madre extraordinaria, así que a simple vista, La esposa de Maggie Sawyer parece perfecta.. Pero no lo es y está muy lejos de serlo *One Shot* G!P (un poco de supercorp)


°Maggie Perspectiva.

-¡Jeremy ayuda a tu hermana a lavarse las manos! – digo desde la cocina

-Si mami- escucho a mi hijo mayor desde el pasillo.

Suspiro con cansancio y miro el reloj.

7:30 pm

Alex no debe tardar en llegar a casa así que me apresuro en servir los platos en el comedor , mi jornada de trabajo termina mucho más temprano que la de mi esposa así que me encargo de los niños que son cuidados por una niñera durante mis jornadas diarias de trabajo , aunque han habido oportunidades donde la niñera no se ha podido presentar por motivos personales y es donde Alex se ha tenido que llevar a los pequeños a la D.E.O donde su amigo Winn los entretiene con su carisma infantil hasta que paso a recogerlos incluso el serio pero afectuoso Henkshaw nos ha dado una que otra mano con la pequeña Kate de un año y el guapo Jeremy de 10 es como un abuelo para ellos.

-Listo ma' ya nos lavamos las manos- anuncia Jeremy mientras me muestra sus manos y toma las pequeñas manitas de Kate para mostrármelas.

Ambos se ven tan adorables con sus pijamas puestas y hoy ha sido una de tantas noches en las cuales los 3 nos colocamos el pijama temprano.

-Muy bien cariño – le sonrió mientras paso mis manos por su abundante cabellera castaña, él me mira con sus grandes ojos color marrón tan expresivos al igual que los de Alex, mi Jeremy es una pequeña replica de su madre al igual que Kate la cual solo ha obtenido mi tono de piel- Ahora ve a sentarte en la mesa mientras termino de servir los platos- indico.

Mi pequeño caballero se dirige con obediencia a la mesa para ayudar a su pequeña hermana a sentarse en la silla alta situada en la mesa.

Procedo a servir la comida cuando escucho el sonido de unas llaves en la puerta del departamento antes de esta abrirse por completo revelando a Alex la cual luce tan hermosa como el primer día que la vi, con su hermoso cabello corto el cual después de 12 años a mi lado no ha dejado crecer sabiendo lo mucho que me gusta que lo lleve así.

Lo primero que hace mi esposa es despojarse de su arma, quitándole el empeine de balas y colocándola en una pequeña caja fuerte situada detrás de una pintura y a una gran altura alejada del alcance de los niños.

Es una regla que ambas establecimos cuando quede embarazada de Jeremy.

Alex coloca unas bolsas del súper en la mesa y saca un jugo de estas llamando la atención de nuestro hijo.

-¡Mami!- Grita con emoción Jeremy antes de salir corriendo a abrazar a Alex la cual hace un esfuerzo por alzarlo un poco del piso.

-Vaya campeón ya no te puedo sostener en brazos como hace unos años- dice sonriente asiéndole cosquillas provocándole risas a Jeremy antes de sacar de su bolso una pequeña pelota y disponerse a jugar con nuestro hijo a pesar del cansancio que se nota en su rostro.

-No, nada de juegos es hora de cenar- indico a Jeremy el cual coloca la pelota en el sofá más cercano y se dirige a la mesa para disponerse a comer.

Camino a la cocina y busco entre los compartimientos altos de la encimera unos vasos para el jugo cuando siento unos brazos rodearme la cintura y un dulce perfume que me envuelve.

-¿No vas a saludarme preciosa?- escucho decir a Alex antes de sentirla presionarse contra mi parte trasera, la calidez de su cuerpo me brinda un confort que nadie más había podido lograr- el día se hace largo sin ti- susurra en mi oído antes de besar mi cuello.

Me volteo para quedar frente a ella y Alex aprovecha esta oportunidad para tomarme suavemente de la nuca y atrapar mis labios contra los suyos en un tierno beso.

Me dejo llevar hasta que siento como Alex se dispone a intensificarlo tratando de depositar su lengua en mi boca cuando me aparto al recordar que aún estoy molesta con ella.

Alex me mira a los ojos dolida sabiendo muy bien lo que me sucede.

-Amor, lamento el incidente de anoche- susurra tomándome de las manos- no volverá a pasar, lo prometo- me dice con una suave sonrisa antes de abrazarme.

Yo me aparto de ella suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

Sé que miente y me duele.

"No volverá a pasar"

Es la misma frase que Alex sigue repitiendo todos los días, sin embargo el pequeño incidente al que se refiere sigue sucediendo pero esta vez fue incluso peor ya que los niños fueron testigos.

Alex sigue bebiendo como si no hay un mañana.

Y en plena borrachera se resbaló, rompiendo una de las grandes Tv de nuestra habitación provocando un sonido estruendoso y despertando a los niños los cuales lloraban asustados y confundidos al encontrarse con la vista de su madre vomitando en medio del salón sosteniéndose de la pared.

"Mami está enferma, vuelvan a la cama" fue lo único que pude decirles antes de prometerle a Jeremy que cuidaría de ella hasta que mejorará.

-Vamos a comer- es lo único que le contesto antes de disponerme a salir de la cocina cuando Alex me detiene sujetándome de la mano.

Se la lleva a su boca dejándome un sentido beso en ella.

La miro seria.

-Cariño, estas exagerando- dice colocando sus manos en mi cintura- no puedo creer que estés tan molesta por una simple borrachera, cualquiera bebe de vez en cuando.

-Exactamente _de vez en cuando-_ recalco- pero tú bebes _todos los días_ Alex- digo alzando la voz- ¡además nuestros hijos te vieron!

-Shh los niños te van a escuchar-dice- Maggie no es para tanto, actúas como si te hubiese puesto una mano encima.

\- Sé que serias incapaz- reconozco

-Exacto- afirma- cariño dejemos de pelear por favor-suplica- te amo- puedo ver toda la sinceridad en sus ojos- y amo a mis hijos- continua.

Estira su brazo y acaricia mi mejilla logrando que me aparte de ella.

-A veces eso no es suficiente- afirmo.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decirme?- pregunta asustada negando con la cabeza

No le contesto, porque ni yo se la respuesta a mis palabras, la idea de un divorcio ha pasado varias veces por mi cabeza pero debo ser sincera conmigo misma, nunca dejaría a Alex, es el amor de mi vida y madre de mis hijos.

Es una excelente madre y esposa amorosa, su único defecto es el alcohol.

Pero ni siquiera lo reconoce

Nos dirigimos al comedor y Kate comienza a llamar la atención de Alex alzando sus brazos, Alex se quita el saco y se sube las largas mangas de su blusa a la altura de sus codos y saca a mi pequeña de su silla alta, sentándola en sus piernas para comer juntas.

-mmm esto está delicioso amor- Alex saborea el platillo mientras que coloca una de sus manos sobre las mías y observo como Jeremy nos mira de reojo sonriendo.

Al terminar de comer Alex se dispone a jugar un poco con Jeremy a la pelota mientras sostiene en brazos a Kate la cual ríe encantada cada vez que Alex corre de un lado a otro mientras la sujeta y atrapa la pelota.

En un momento los tres caen al suelo y sus sonoras risas llenan el apartamento de alegría.

Miro el reloj

10:30 pm.

-Hora de dormir chicos- Jeremy se levanta del piso aun riendo mientras toma la mano de Alex y la dirige a su habitación, ya sostengo a Kate y nos dirigimos al pasillo.

En nuestra pequeña costumbre de llevarlos a la cama.

Entramos a la habitación de Jeremy el cual a pesar de tener 10 años se abalanza sobre el cuello de Alex que lo acuesta en la cama con gran esfuerzo "así de mimado lo tiene" yo procedo a arroparlo y besarle la frente, Alex hace lo mismo.

-Las amo- confiesa nuestro pequeño antes de bostezar y pestañear lentamente.

-y nosotras a ti- contesto- antes de dirigirnos a la puerta, Alex enciende su lámpara que posee el símbolo de supergirl y está autografiada por la mismísima heroína, aún recuerdo la emoción de Jeremy al recibir el regalo, si supiera que se trata de su cariñosa tía.

Al salir de la habitación de Jeremy procedemos a cantarle una canción a nuestra pequeña Kate la cual se queda dormida de inmediato.

Una vez en nuestra habitación y sin los niños presentes, un silencio incomodo se establece entre nosotras.

-Voy a darme un baño- anuncia Alex con una pequeña sonrisa mientras juega con sus manos de forma nerviosa recordándome a esa Alex de nuestra primera cita.

Yo asiento con la cabeza mientras busco en los compartimientos del closet el pijama que se colocará y me acuesto en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

A los poco minutos sale Alex del baño ubicado en la habitación, está goteando y lleva una toalla en la cintura cubriendo su miembro, sujetando una más pequeña la cual usaba para secarse los pechos, me sonríe al notar que observo sus definidos abdominales.

Ella se coloca el pijama y sale de la habitación.

Suspiro con tristeza al saber perfectamente lo que está por hacer y el sonido que producen las botellas de vidrio al ser manipuladas por Alex me lo confirma.

Me duele, verla sumida en esa adicción, al principio yo no lo noté o lo ignore debido a lo ilusionada que estaba cada vez que me la encontraba en el bar, pero debí saberlo, en aquella época no era más de mediodía cuando ya ella estaba tomando una que otra cerveza, incluso si eran las diez de la mañana ya Alex estaba en el bar y con trago en mano, cuando Alex y yo comenzamos a salir ella bebía "al parecer" moderadamente y a veces se pasaba en excesos pero era durante los fines de semana y festividades así que yo la justificaba, cuando nos casamos no tuvimos noche de bodas ya que Alex estaba tan ebria que calló rendida en la cama apenas llegamos a la habitación del hotel , eso también lo justifique con "los nervios de la boda", cuando estaba por nacer Jeremy ella solo tomo tres tragos de tequila para calmar los nervios de madre primeriza pero ese día no se emborracho estaba sobria y disponía de todos sus sentidos.

Pero al pasar el tiempo todo empeoró

La noche que tenía las contracciones y Kate estaba por nacer, Alex estaba totalmente inconsciente por más que la tocara y gritara de dolor, ella no me escucho así que tuve que llamar a Kara para que me llevara en brazos hasta el hospital, una vez ahí ella llamo a Lena, a su madre y a sus allegados para que estuviesen presentes y todos asistieron.

Menos Alex

La cual se presentó al siguiente día a las 6 de la tarde y con un semblante de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento al sostener a su hija en brazos.

Desde ese suceso Alex había dejado de beber, pero solo le duro una semana, tal vez menos, volvió al alcohol y a un nivel más intenso.

He intentado ayudarla, realmente lo he hecho pero ella no reconoce que necesita ayuda, así que se lo toma a la ligera "no es para tanto" "estas exagerando" es lo que siempre me dice con gesto despreocupado.

Sabe esconder su adicción muy bien, Kara piensa que ese episodio de borrachera solo sucedió el día que nació Kate, ni su madre o amigos cercanos lo percatan, están ciegos, tienen la venda en los ojos que Alex les puso, esa venda que una vez yo tuve y no se los he dicho porque no quiero arruinar la maravillosa imagen que tiene de mi esposa.

Sé cuál es el origen de su adicción, es un escape… de su tormento, el tormento que siente al no poder encontrar a su padre Jeremiah, el cual hemos estado buscando por años sin éxito alguno, Cadmus lo tiene y ha movido sus instalaciones muchas veces haciendo que perdamos su rastro, ni la D.E.O, ni el departamento de policías de National City o las poderosas influencias de su cuñada Lena han podido dar con el paradero de mi suegro y eso ha roto a Alex en mil pesados, el saber que no ha podido conocer a nuestros hijos o a los de Kara y no poder compartir con él los momentos especiales que hemos vivido, el no saber si quiera que sigue con vida es algo que hace sufrir a Alex constantemente y su única manera de lidiar con ellos sin enloquecer es el alcohol.

Verla sufrir y en ese hueco oscuro me destruye.

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta me distrae de mis pensamientos.

Miro el reloj.

12:05 AM

Alex entra a la habitación caminando hacia la cama sosteniéndose de la pared y colocando una botella de wiskey que está casi vacía en la pequeña mesa de noche antes de acostarse a mi lado y abrazarme por la espalda, inmediatamente siento su erección presionarse contra mí.

-Eres tan hermosa- balbucea en mi odio- no te merezco Maggie- la escucho decir mientras acaricia mi cabello y se pega más contra mí – perdóname por estar tan rota, por favor- escucho su voz temblorosa- te amo mucho más de lo que he amado a nadie, mis hijos y tú son mi vida-dice al besarme la nuca.

Me volteo y a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, la tenue luz que sale por la pequeña ranura de la puerta del baño me permite ver el rostro de mi esposa, el cual está cubierto de lágrimas, siento una terrible sensación en el pecho y seco sus lágrimas con mi mano.

-No me dejes por favor- susurra con miedo.- no lo soportaría.

No le respondo y le doy un beso, un profundo e intenso beso, el cual me sirve para transmitirte todo lo que siento, el fuerte aroma y sabor a alcohol se hacen presentes en la boca de Alex pero intento ignorarlo, ella me abraza de la cintura, se posa sobre mí y me masajea un pecho por debajo del pijama mientras explora mi boca con su experta lengua, a la vez que nos besamos ella restriega sus caderas contra las mías y la sensación de su duro bulto contra mi centro es abrumadora haciéndome estremecer, comienzo a gemir muy bajo pero Alex me escucha y sonríe durante el beso antes de levantarse y sentarse en la cama trayéndome con ella y quitándome la ropa torpemente dejándome totalmente desnuda antes de colocarse de pie y quitarse la pijama, yo me arrodillo en la cama y la ayudo a quitarse el bóxer revelando su largo y grueso miembro el cual apunta perfectamente hacia arriba esperando a que le de atención, lo tomo con una mano y lo muevo de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que Alex cierre los ojos y abra la boca soltando un pequeño quejido de placer, repito la acción y con mi pulgar froto la punta del glande haciendo que Alex mueva sus caderas.

-Amor, no- pide mientras me aparta suavemente la mano de su venoso miembro- si lo sigues haciendo me voy a venir- yo asiento y me acuesto en la cama con las piernas abiertas atrayéndola hasta mí.

Alex se posiciona entre mis piernas y me da un rico beso antes de frotar su miembro contra mi centro llenándose de mi esencia, yo suspiro de placer y acaricio su espalda, Alex al notar lo mojada que estoy adentra la punta del glande en mi centro y con un suave pero firme movimiento entra completa dentro de mí.

Mi esposa no comienza sus embestidas solo se queda inmóvil disfrutando de la sensación de estar dentro de mí y me besa el cuello con intensidad desesperada.

-Te amo- me dice respirando aceleradamente sobre mi cuello – que rico se siente- murmura mientras se estremece.

-Yo también te amo- le digo comenzando a mover mi caderas dándole paso a sus fuertes y deliciosas embestidas, un tras otra sin pausa.

Alex se sujeta contra el cabezal de la cama mientras intensifica sus movimientos haciéndome gemir fuertemente y callándome con su boca, retira una de sus manos del cabezal de la cama para sujetarme de la cadera y aumentar aún más sus movimientos en mi interior, yo apretó uno de sus glúteos y con la otra mano paso mis dedos por sus mechones cortos de cabello y enrollo mis piernas en su cintura, Alex gruñe mientras me penetra una y otra vez, me besa con lengua y me lame mi cuello y clavícula con desespero queriendo venirse.

-Vamos preciosa, ahh mm sii, córrete por mí- me pide- mm sii que rico ahh.

-Alex.. mm más por favor- suplico- por favor, ahh no pares estoy cerca.

Una, dos, y tres embestidas por parte de Alex es lo que necesito para apretar su miembro con mis paredes vaginales provocando que ambas nos corriéramos a la vez, siento el líquido caliente de Alex llenar mi interior y esa sensación no deja de ser placentera.

Alex me besa torpemente mientras trata de calmar su errada respiración, oculta su rostro en mi cuello mientras mueve lentamente sus caderas haciendo que su flácido miembro salga por completo dentro de mí antes de acostarse a mi lado.

Yo la observo en silencio y ella me regala una de sus maravillosas sonrisas que le mueven el piso a cualquiera, toma la sabana y me arropa cuidadosamente.

-Eso fue maravilloso- dice besándome la frente antes de levantarse y colocarse los boxers tomando la botella- no te voy a perder, me niego a perderte a ti o a mi familia.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundida al verla salir por la puerta de la habitación, me enrollo la sabana en el cuerpo y la sigo al salón.

En la cocina Alex está en busca de todas las botellas, solo está en boxers y no parece importarle ya que esta en búsqueda de todas las botellas que tiene en el apartamento "son más de las que pensaba" observo como poco a poco destapa las botellas y las vierte en el fregadero de la cocina, todas las botellas quedan vacías.

Alex se acerca a mí y me toma de la cintura

-Escucha amor, sé que tal vez no me creas ,pero hoy le digo adiós al alcohol, acepto que tengo un problema, una adicción y la voy a superar, por ti, por los niños, lo prometo- dice dándome un dulce beso- Ahora vamos a la cama.

El estruendoso sonido del celular de Alex me saca de mi placentero sueño.

Miro el reloj

5; 20 am

"Quien llama tan temprano"

-Alex cariño- me levanto de su pecho y la despierto con un beso- levántate

-mmn ¿Qué pasa con los niños?- pregunta alarmada levantándose inmediatamente.

-Ellos están bien, es tu teléfono-señalo

Alex se levanta y mira la pantalla

-¿Lena?- dice incrédula.- si ¿¡Que!, ¿Estas segura cuñada?, ¿Henshaw está en el lugar? ok ya voy para allá.- dice Alex agitada.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunto confundida.

-Encontraron a mi padre.

7 meses después.

Busco entre todo los niños de la mansión Luthor a Alexander el hijo mayor de Kara y Lena cuando me encuentro con esta última, su expresión es de molestia al leer una dedicatoria que trae uno de los regalos.

-Hey ¿estás bien?.

-Es Lex- dice afectada, envió este regalo a mi hijo- dice señalando una pista de autos- él cree que nombré a mi hijo Alexander por él.

-Eso es absurdo- digo- Kara nombró a tu hijo de esa manera por mi esposa Alex- continuo- Asi como nombramos a mi pequeño Jeremy en nombre del abuelo de nuestros hijos- digo señalando Jeremiah, el hombre de edad contemporánea sentado con Alexander y Jeremy mientras comen pastel- no le prestes atención a tu demente hermano, hoy tu hijo cumple 9 años, es fruto de tu amor con Kara.

El rostro de Lena se ilumina.

-Somos afortunadas a estar casadas con las Danvers ¿no es así?- pregunta con una sonrisa.

-Más que afortunadas- contesto.

Miro a Alex la cual está sosteniendo a su sobrina de 7 años, la pequeña Melissa o como todos la llamamos Lisa, mientras conversa con Kara que esta dándole mimos a mi pequeña Kate, Lena y yo decimos acercarnos a nuestras esposas.

-¿Solitaria?- le pregunto a Alex- le puedo hacer compañía si quiere.

-Disculpe pero soy una mujer casada- bromea Alex- con una sexy policía por cierto.

-Oh vaya que pena- digo al notar como Alex se sonríe mientras bebe de su jugo el cual viene en una chistosa presentación, es de esos que son cuadrados pequeños y de cartón con caricaturas adornándolo, está tomando de una pajilla rosa dándole un toque adorable.

Alex deja su jugo por un momento para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla y continuar con su refrescante bebida.

Han pasado 7 meses desde que mi esposa esta sobria y asiste a terapia y a las reuniones de Alcoholicos Anonimos, ella decidió contarle de su previa adicción a los miembros más cercanos a nosotras, su madre, a Kara y Lena y a sus amigos, todos se mostraron comprensivos y nos han apoyado en cada paso de la terapia.

Mi suegro Jeremiah está de vuelta con nosotros, gracias a Lena y Henkshaw que lo rescataron y clausuraron esa terrible organización, ahora que su padre está con nosotros Alex se ve más tranquila, relajada y yo no puedo estar más feliz.

Si me preguntan por mi esposa, puedo afirmar orgullosamente que Alex Danvers es una buena hija, una protectora hermana, excelente agente, una madre extraordinaria, una amorosa esposa, una mujer sobria y sin adicciones así que a simple vista, mi esposa parece perfecta.

Y realmente lo es.

FIN


End file.
